Ignite
by finally-alive
Summary: Reckless and rebellious, Cammie Morgan, played by no rules. With overbearing parents, crazy best friends, a passion for mischief, and a cute new transfer student, her life was about to get more interesting. mini-fic: slight AU... somewhat OoC; / cmzg & side pairings
1. so follow me down out of this town

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Gallagher Girls because *insert witty remark here*

* * *

**Ignite**

' _we all have been degraded, we all will be the greatest_ '

* * *

**i.**

Cammie Morgan opened the window of her bedroom. The night air was cool and thick, enveloping her small frame then entering her second story room. She stuck her head out and took in a breath of fresh air. The night was young as she was and just as alive.

She quickly gathered her things into her purse and tossed it outside the window. She watched as it fell to the nicely manicured grass of her front lawn. She pulled her phone out of her back pocket to check the time, 10:15. She put her phone back and climbed out the window and onto the maroon roof tiles. It was elevated so she sat on her butt and carefully slid down.

Cammie looked over her shoulder and towards where her parents' bedroom was. The lights were out, indicating they were already asleep. Cammie then slowly stood up and jumped off to land skillfully on her feet. She had her three years of gymnastics to thank for that.

Cammie then grabbed her purse off the ground and ran across the lawn and away from her house. She then walked down the street and saw the familiar red Mustang her best friend, Bex Baxter, drove. Cammie walked up to the passenger door and pulled it open.

"Took you long enough," Bex said as she applied a sheer coat of lip gloss onto her pouty lips.

"Sorry, you know my parents," Cammie rolled her eyes and rolled down her window. Bex turned on her car and began driving down the road. Cammie smiled, already feeling excited. She and Bex were going to drive a little out of their small town of Roseville, Virginia and into the next town over where they'd be hosting a music festival.

Of course, Cammie's parents being the strict business people they were, were never going to let her do something cool. She was sixteen years old and pretty much had no control over her life. Her parents would constantly check up on her by calling her phone, whether she was on a date with a cute boy or just at school. They would drop her and pick her up to wherever she wanted to go. Even as a kid they were crazy and protective, giving her a helmet when she played on the swings and cutting all her vegetables. She liked to think it was because they cared so much. It wasn't a bad thing but sometimes it was just painfully annoying.

Cammie also had a strict 10:00 curfew, which she was breaking right now. But strict parents meant rebellious teenagers.

**ii.**

When Cammie snuck back into her room before the sun rose, her parents were already seated on her bed waiting impatiently for her. She was just about to close the window and crawl into bed when she heard her dad clear his throat. She froze, biting her lip from letting a curse word escape. That would just put her into more trouble. She turned around, a sly smile on her face. "Uh… hey guys?"

"Where have you been?" Her father asked, a scowl forming on his eyebrows. Cammie's mom had the same expression, her arms crossed tightly over her chest.

"Um… I was going for a morning jog?" Cammie tried weakly.

"Where were you?" Her mother asked, glaring at her.

Cammie dropped her purse onto the floor and sighed. "I was out at the music festival I was talking to you about. I went with Bex and nothing bad happened. I didn't smoke or drink or have sex. So you don't have to even lecture me about it. I just wanted to listen to some music, okay?"

"Then plug in your iPod!" Her father replied, standing up. He was still in his flannel pajamas and bathrobe. He had soft slippers on and a tired look on his face. "We were worried sick about you, Cameron. We were going to call the cops and start a search party."

"You worry too much," Cammie answered.

"You don't worry enough," her father said back, running a frustrated hand through his hair. "You could have gotten hurt."

"_Could've_ being the keyword!" Cammie insisted, looking past her parents to the collage of photographs that were taped onto her purple painted walls. She hated arguing with her parents but she couldn't help it sometimes.

"Get dressed for school; we will talk about this when you get home." Her mother said putting a hand on her husband's arm. She gestured for them to leave Cammie to get ready and he sighed. He looked at Cammie, "be down in fifteen minutes."

**iii.**

"So how mad were they?" Cammie's other best friend, Macey McHenry, asked once Cammie made her way into their homeroom. Cammie took the seat next to her and sighed, dropping her tote bag on the floor.

"Well, you know, they yelled, got all panicky, and then got all quiet because their daughter is such a disappointment," Cammie made a face at the end of her sentence and sighed exasperated.

"I can't believe you and Bex went without me," Macey groaned. "I bet it was killer." She slouched in her seat, twirling the heart shaped pendant that hung around her neck.

Cammie chuckled, "It was. And getting in trouble was totally worth it."

"Gosh your parents should lay off, it's not like you're pregnant or anything." Macey said with a smile.

"I might as well be," Cammie said drumming her fingers on her desk. "I mean, isn't it crazy how they don't even trust me to go to the movies by myself?"

"Well, it's better than having a father who is barely at home," Macey replied referring to her own father, Senator McHenry, who was always super busy doing town counsel stuff and cutting long ribbons with big scissors.

The bell rang then, everyone getting out of their desks to rush to their first period. Cammie stuffed her binder and books into her bag and waved goodbye at Macey. She placed the strap onto her shoulder and followed the crowd that was exiting the classroom.

When Cammie walked into the hall, she collided with a guy who was carrying a large text book. The text book fell along with all the papers that were stuffed into it. Cammie gasped, surprised and embarrassed. She quickly bent down just as the guy did to gather all the stuff. "Oh gee, I'm sorry." Cammie blushed looking into his deep green eyes that were framed with dark thick eyelashes and eyebrows.

"No worries," The stranger took the book into his hands. "I'm Zach, by the way."

* * *

**a/n: yeah, I don't know why I'm writing a new story when I should be working on my other in progress stories. I'm really weird. But this story is going to be super short in everything. Short in chapters, short in words per chapter. It's what I dub a mini-fic! So tell me what you think. **

**This story is AU and the characters are just slightly OoC, I would tell you more but that'd reveal too much. Okay, stay wonderful, darlings :)**


	2. we're the new face of failure

'_I'm falling for your eyes but they don't know me yet_ '

* * *

**i.**

"We wear pink on Wednesdays," Macey said as she set her tray down next to Liz Sutton's. She looked at Bex who was the only one who wasn't coincidentally wearing a shade of pink on her outfit. "Sorry, you can't sit with us."

Bex stuck her tongue out at her, "Well Sherlock, its Friday." She stuck her straw into her can of Sprite and took a long sip. She adjusted the purple scarf she wore around her neck, her eyes widening as she stared at something in the distance. "Oh my, who the hell is that and where can I get one of him?"

Liz, Macey, and Cammie all turned their heads to see who she was talking about. It was a tall and lean guy wearing a black button up polo with a white t-shirt inside and dark wash jeans. Even from the back view, the girls could tell he was ridiculously hot. He turned then, stopping his conversation with the guy he was talking to. Cammie froze. It was Zach, the guy she collided with that morning.

"Oh my," Cammie said, looking down at her bottle of water. She bit her lip and tried not to smile like an idiot.

"Oh do you know him?" Liz asked, pushing her bangs out of her eyes.

"Ugh," Bex groaned, "Did you call dibs on him?"

"How do you know him?"

"What's his name?"

"I can't believe you didn't tell me you had some new man candy!"

All these questions circulated around Cammie in less than a minute. It was kind of hard to keep up in their circle of friends but that's probably why they all got along so well. They were all a little bit crazy and different.

"Whoa slow down," Cammie stuck her hands out in a stopping gesture. "I don't know him. I just made a total idiot of myself in front of him."

"Was your skirt awkwardly tucked into her underwear?" Macey asked, eyeing Cammie's pleated black skirt. "Cause that happened to me once when my parents and I were vacationing in Paris. Totally awkward."

"No," Cammie replied. "Not like that."

"Oh, then I'm sure it's not as bad as you think it is," Macey tried to smile reassuringly.

Cammie looked over Liz's shoulder to where Zach was still standing in the lunch line that didn't look like it was speeding up anytime soon. The cafeteria was as usual, cramped and noisy. So Cammie didn't even have to lower her voice, if anything, she had to speak louder for all her friends to hear her.

"I just bumped into him and dropped his stuff on the floor." Cammie said, turning red at the memory.

"That sounds like something that happens in a movie, Cam," Liz laughed as she took a bite of her Deli sandwich.

"You should totally get his number or something," Bex said eyeing Zach.

"What?! Why?" Cammie said panicked.

"Because he's hot and you're hot and hot people should get married cause they are soul mates," Macey nodded as if she was reciting the gospel. "I mean, you need to keep the hot people genes going for future generations, okay?"

Liz and Cammie rolled their eyes but Bex laughed, encouraging her. "Anyway, what are we doing tonight?"

"Something fun," Macey said as she picked off the lettuce from her burger. "And maybe illegal, depending if Cammie's up for it."

Cammie rolled her eyes, "Well, I don't think I'll be making it since I have my parent's boring dinner party to help plan."

"Wow that sounds so fucking boring," Macey said as she took a bite of her burger. She chewed her small bite and swallowed. "Can't you ditch?"

"After last night not very likely." Cammie said with a sigh.

**ii.**

Cammie grabbed her bag when the bell rang and hurriedly tried to beat the rush of kids that started to fill the crowd. However, she wasn't quick enough and hallway traffic began slowing her down. As she tried to make her way through the large bodies that surrounded her tiny one, she got elbowed by a strong arm. "Ow," Cammie flinched and looked up to meet Zach. "Oh."

"We got to stop meeting like this," He smiled down at her then looked forward, walking along with the crowd. Since the traffic didn't look like it was going to be cleared up anytime soon, she stayed by his side.

"So why have I never seen you around before?" Cammie asked him, feeling her insides turn into goo. He was too cute and that made her nervous.

"Probably because I've never been around? I'm new actually." He smiled at her again, flashing his perfect teeth with his perfect lips that were on his perfect face that displayed itself on his perfect head that was carried by his perfect body.

"Welcome to the golden years of your life then," Cammie chuckled, holding onto the strap of her bag.

"Thanks," Zach nodded, "Any tips for the new kid?"

"Probably don't look at anyone who might want to kick your butt," Cammie laughed as they finally passed through the entrance doors that led them to the school parking lot. They stopped where they were standing, letting all the other people walk around them.

"So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" Cammie asked slowly, not sure if she should even be saying those words. By saying it, it meant that if for some reason, she didn't see him tomorrow; she'd feel a bit disappointed.

"Sure," Zach nodded, "I'll see you later, Cammie."

Before he could walk off, Cammie called out. "How did you know my name?" She didn't remember telling him her name when they first interacted.

Zach stopped and turned, meeting her eyes with an intense stare. "It's a small school, word gets around." He smirked as if he knew some dirty secret about her already.

Cammie matched his stare, "Well, you can't believe everything you hear."

**iii.**

"Do you know what Bex is doing right now?" Grant asked as he and Cammie moved some of the patio furniture around the Morgans' backyard. They needed to move some of the stuff around so they could begin the decorating schemes for the party.

"No idea, why?" Cammie asked, taking all the patio pillows into a stack so she could put them into the safety of the linen closet. She and Grant had a lot of moving stuff around to do if they wanted their Friday night free.

Grant Newman was Cammie's next door neighbor and childhood best friend. They did everything together; they learned how to ride bikes together, how to write in cursive together, and how to multiply fractions together. And now they were learning to drive cars, be adults, and do Honors Calculus.

"I guess I wanted to see if she wanted to anything tonight," Grant shrugged.

Another thing about Grant, he was hopelessly in love with Bex.

"Why don't you just call her up and ask her?" Cammie smirked at him and walked into the Morgan household. Grant followed her after he finished moving the chairs around.

"I don't want to embarrass myself, thanks." He replied with a shrug.

Just then, Mrs. Newman and Mrs. Morgan came in just as Cammie came back from the door that led to the laundry room through the kitchen. Mrs. Newman smiled at Cammie then walked over to Grant to pinch his cheeks, "Why is my baby worrying about being embarrassed?"

"Mom," Grant groaned, swatting her hand away and turning a deep red. Cammie and her mother chuckled. Mrs. Newman rolled her eyes and took a seat by the kitchen island as Mrs. Morgan pulled out some carrots from the steel refrigerator.

"Hey mom, Grant's going out to the movies tonight. Can I go with him?" Cammie asked, widening her eyes pleadingly.

"I am?" Grant asked confused, as if he didn't know what Cammie was talking about. But she shot him a warning glare that hushed him.

Mrs. Morgan began chopping the carrots on her wooden cutting board, "You know you're grounded, Cameron." She said without looking up.

Cammie sighed. "We're still on that?"

"What do you think?" she replied and Mrs. Newman remained quiet, not wanting to get in between the mother and daughter.

"Fine," Cammie bit her lip. She didn't want to start anything with company around. She stuffed her hands in the pockets of her jeans. She then turned on her heal and stormed up her room. Grant followed after, "Are you seriously going to stay home?"

Cammie turned back to him and laughed, "How long have we been friends?"

* * *

**a/n: I had this typed up so why not update? :) please leave me some feedback and have a great day :D**


	3. fly oh my it's a little bit scary

'_ she's a weekend beauty queen of the back like clubs wearing out the scene_ '

* * *

**i.**

Cammie quickly got dressed and stuck her head out her window. She looked at Grant who was waiting by her front lawn. He motioned for her to look at him and when she did, he frowned, "I'm going to get in so much trouble if we get caught."

"We won't get caught," Cammie assured him, "but if it makes you feel any better I won't escape through the window."

"Then how are you going to get out?" Grant asked confusion all over his face. Cammie just smiled down at him and stepped back into her room, closing the window behind her. She turned off all the lights in her bedroom and opened the door, peaking outside to make sure her parents weren't on the second floor.

When the coast was clear, she stuff her phone into her clutch purse and lingered by the stairs that led down to the kitchen. She overheard her mother and Grant's mother talking over the boiling kettle on the stove.

"She's a great kid, absolutely brilliant and creative," Cammie's mom was saying. "But sometimes, especially now that she's a teenager… she's been acting out."

"What do you mean?" Grant's mother asked.

"It's just she's been sneaking out of the house, her grades are dropping a bit. She seems distant."

Cammie turned away from the stairs, biting her lip and feeling a bit guilty. Maybe she should stay home tonight, just to make her parents happy. But Cammie couldn't. There was something about rebelling and having this sort of freedom that made her life exciting. It may sound odd, but it was better than Cammie being on drugs.

She walked down the long hallway and down the staircase that led to the house foyer. She was thankful her dad wasn't home or sneaking out would be way more difficult. She gently opened the front door, careful to carry it so the door hinges wouldn't squeak. She made it outside and closed the door behind her, hearing a low click come right after. Grant was sitting on the front porch steps but once he heard the door open, he turned and got up.

"Piece of cake," Cammie shrugged smiling widely.

Grant rolled his eyes. They walked alongside the wooden fence that protected Cammie's house and connected to Grant's front lawn. Grant unlatched the lock on the fence door and let Cammie go in first. She turned to him, "hurry up, I don't want to be late for Macey's party."

"Macey's having a party?" Grant asked as he locked the fence back. "I thought we were going to the movies?"

"You actually believed that?" Cammie raised her eyebrows and shook her head, "Grant, if I told my parents Macey was having a party, they'd never let me go!"

"They wouldn't let you go when you said we were going to the movies," Grant pointed out.

Cammie just rolled her eyes, "Yeah well, I thought we could go to the movies but Macey texted and said she planned something last minute."

**ii.**

The McHenry household harbored an ocean of dancing teenagers. The house itself was pretty large, but not even a high school party could be accommodated peacefully. Cammie with Grant following behind her pushed through the crowds of elated laughter and drunken teens. This was definitely her scene. The adrenaline from the loud music, the red Solo cups in hands, the sloppy dancing, and all the flirting, Cammie's never felt more alive.

She finally found Macey standing on one of the steps on her grand, nicely polished wooden staircase. "Cam! You made it!" She was already tipsy, a half empty beer cup in hand. "Hey Newman! Looking good." She winked and giggled as she surveyed the crowd, her eyes squinted as she looked for whoever she was hoping to find. After awhile, her eyes widened and she raised a slender hand in the air, waving someone over. Cammie was on a lower level so when she turned to see who Macey was waving at, she was blocked by all the figures dancing.

In a matter of moments, Bex was pushing through people and joining their circle. "Hey." Bex nodded at Cammie and Macey. She turned to Grant and smiled shyly, "Hey Grant."

"Hi," Grant said, standing straighter.

Cammie and Macey shared a look then simultaneously rolled their eyes. The Grant and Bex love story was a journey that started in the awkward days of middle school. It happened during their lunch period in 7th grade where Bex and Grant both reached out for the last Boston cream pie yogurt. They were both quick to give up the delicious dessert, when they locked eyes for the first time but neither of them would take it. Every lunch period after that, they'd both sneak looks at each other from across the cafeteria when they thought the other wasn't watching.

They've been dancing around each other's emotions ever since.

"Where's Liz?" Cammie asked Macey who was absent-mindedly swaying to the music. She stopped when she heard Cammie's question. "Oh, Jonas picked her up they probably wanted some alone time before coming here." She waggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Cammie laughed, "Please, I'm pretty sure all Liz and Jonas do alone are… I don't know, file taxes or organize each other's desk drawers."

"Yeah, probably," Macey shrugged in agreement. She then looked out into the crowd again like a captain looking out into the vast ocean. Her eyes widened again in shock. That was one thing Cammie loved about Macey, her feelings were always nicely drawn through her expressions. "Wow okay, oh my gosh!"

"What?" Cammie asked and climbed the three steps Macey was on and tried to look at whatever she saw. Macey tugged on her arm and pointed out to where Liz and Jonas were walking with the new kid, Zach.

Cammie couldn't help the way her stomach did a back flip. She squeezed onto Macey's arm tightly. "Please tell me I'm dreaming."

"I can't say you are," Macey sounded star struck as they watched the three walk to where they were. Macey and Cammie quickly looked away turning to each other to pretend to be engaged in stimulating conversation.

"So yeah, that's why I wouldn't vote for him for president, you know?" Macey flipped her hair nervously.

"Politics?" Jonas asked once he nodded his hello to Grant and Bex who were starry eyed and red faced from all the blushing. Macey turned to Jonas and laughed, "More of American Idol, but same difference."

"Hardly," Liz chuckled and leaned against the staircase then looked at Cammie with a smug expression. Cammie stared at her, not knowing what to make of that. Jonas then looked back at Zach who was sporting a leather jacket that didn't make him look like a cheesy bad boy. It made him look like a hot bad boy. "Guys this is Zach, he's a new transfer."

They all waved hello except Cammie who was too tongue tied to speak. Zach smirked up at her, "We meet again, Cammie." His eyes bored into hers. Only then she noticed how incredibly green they were. They were clear and dark, sharp and expressive. If Cammie was being honest (which she tried to be most of the time) it only made him ten times hotter.

This was strange; usually Cammie was confident and hardly ever got shy around people even strangers. But around Zach, her insides were turning into goo and her brain was being uncooperative when forming witty remarks and sneers. All her friends were staring at her, waiting for her response. She took a low breath, trying hard not to be obvious about her nervousness, "Well, I don't know if this is fate or just some really bad luck." She took Macey's cup from her hand and took a sip.

**iii.**

"So there's lots of chemistry between you and Zach," Macey nudged Cammie's side as they filled their cups with beer from the keg. Cammie finished pumping her drink and took a sip before answering. "What? Oh yeah, whatever." She shrugged as if it was no big deal.

It was a big deal though.

"He was definitely checking you out!" Macey slapped Cammie's arm gently. "Ugh, I am so jealous. Can you share him, please?" Macey whined and stopped her foot.

Cammie rolled her eyes at her friend, "You have Preston, remember?"

"I don't even know if he likes me anymore," Macey frowned and turned her shoulder over at Preston Winters who was playing beer pong with some of the boys from the lacrosse team. "He never notices me."

"Except when he compliments you every morning," Cammie pointed out walking away from the line that started to form near the keg. Macey followed after, her drink in hand. "I suppose so. Oh whatever, it's not even about me. This is about you and your new boy toy."

"Ew," Cammie made a face, taking another sip of her drink.

Macey laughed, "Pardon me if I'm not acting very lady-like, I feel so drunk." She waved her hand around as if she were swatting away a fly. Cammie laughed at her, about to take a sip of her drink when she realized it was already empty. That sucks.

"I'm going to hunt Preston down," Macey said and turned on her heal, her hair and skirt swishing along with every step she took.

"Need a refill?" A voice asked in her ear. Cammie turned a little to find Zach right behind her. She turned fully, folding her arms across her chest and smirked. "Sure, why not? But don't get me too drunk, alright?"

"I'll try not to," Zach smiled and took her cup into his hand. He and Cammie walked towards the direction of the keg. "So I'm guessing this is your scene?"

"Are you disappointed…?" Cammie asked as Zach got her refill. He handed the cup to her and began filling up another cup.

"Nah, I guess a little surprised but not too surprised," Zach said taking a sip of his drink, his eyes never leaving Cammie's. That riled Cammie's insides up even more. He didn't break eye contact with her as he downed his drink and refilled another cup.

"Why's that?" Cammie asked.

Zach shrugged, "Word gets around?" He smirked and took another drink at his beer.

* * *

**a/n: I can't wait for the next chapter :D I really like this story because there's going to be such a plot twist that I'm so excited for! Yay. Anyway, I hope you're all having a good week! **


	4. long live the reckless and the brave

' _I hope that you see right through my walls_ '

* * *

**i.**

"So tell me," Cammie said, stirring the cup in her hand. "You know so much about me, why don't you tell me about you?" She watched as the beer inside her cup formed a whirlpool. She stared at her cup, wondering how fast she could stir it without it flying out of the cup. However, Zach broke her train of thought.

"Well, what do you want to know?" Zach asked, sitting at the first available seat in the cramped McHenry den. When he was sitting down, he was pretty much at eye level with Cammie.

"Does that mean I can ask you anything?" Cammie raised an eyebrow, already preparing everything she wanted to ask him. His background was the most important one but whether or not he was single was pretty important too.

"To an extent," Zach replied, surveying the room. The den was pretty much the calmest place in the entire house. Instead of rowdy dancing and loud laughing, almost everyone was in groups talking or watching some of the boys at the billiards table.

"Alright fair enough," Cammie said with a shrug, "So why'd you transfer to our school? I mean, are you new in town?"

"Something like that," Zach nodded, running a hand through his hair. He looked at her, studying her for a moment then turned away. He took another drink from his cup.

"How do you know so much about me?" Cammie wondered, crossing her arms across her chest with her drink still in hand. "I'd like to think its flattery, but you're a little creepy." She joked playfully.

Zach looked at her and smirked, "Like I said, word gets around."

"And what word is this?" Cammie pressed.

"But if I told you, I'd have to kill you," Zach raised his eyebrow, pointing a finger at her. She stared at him, taking in his expression. He looked at her funny, as if he was in on some private joke that she wasn't.

"Are you ever going to give me straight forward answers?" Cammie regained her composure, shifting her weight onto her other leg. Zach just looked at her and laughed, "But what's the fun in that?" He taunted her.

Cammie was taken aback. Zach was on a whole another level than she was. She wasn't used to that. She liked being the dominant one, the one that made the boys tongue tied and nervous. She wasn't used to being caught off guard and not having anything to say. It was both scary and exciting at the same time.

**ii.**

"Hey do you want to grab something to eat after this?" Jonas asked Liz as they made their way hand in hand through the McHenry foyer. Liz squinted at Jonas in confusion so he leaned forward whispering it again. Liz then smiled and nodded, the beat of the song pulsating through her ears.

Macey walked up to them, shaking both their shoulders in panic. Her eyes wide with worry as she said, "Fuck, I am going to get in so much trouble." She bit the bottom of her lip, surveying the entire room.

"What's up?" Jonas asked her, worriedly.

"Some idiot in my neighborhood called the cops; apparently some of the guys outside were too loud." Macey groaned, "If my parents find out, I am so dead." She walked away from the pair, making her way onto the top of the stairs till she was high enough. She stuck her pinkies into her mouth and whistled, "Hey everyone! Shut up!" She screamed, gesturing to the guy by the iPod plugged into the speakers to cut the music. Once he did, everyone stopped dancing, looking confused once they noticed Macey. She smiled once she got everyone's attention and said, "Okay, all of you need to leave. The cops are coming now!"

Everyone began talking at once, scrambling to find cell phones, purses, and someone to hook up with. The front doors opened, hundreds of kids were trying to squeeze through to get into their cars. Macey raced down the steps, picking up any plastic cups that were scattered on the floor. Liz and Jonas broke away from each other, helping Macey pick up all the trash in the foyer.

Cammie raced over to Macey. "So what is your plan?"

"I'm going to clean up, lock up, and then head to Liz's for the night," Macey said, shoveling the empty cups into the black Hefty bag. She tied a knot to secure it then walked over to the small closet under the staircase. She opened the door and tossed the bag inside, fixing her hair afterwards.

"Have you seen Grant?" Cammie asked, looking around. There were only a few people left, waiting outside for their rides or saying goodbye to a few friends.

Macey pulled out the roll on lip gloss she carried in her pocket and applied a sheer coat. "I think he left with Bex an hour ago." She shrugged, waiting for Liz and Jonas to get their coats. "Do you need a ride home?"

"I can take you home," A voice came up behind Cammie.

She turned to find Zach, standing there with his car keys. Cammie stared at him for a moment then turned back to Macey who was smirking like a mad man. She grinned happily, putting the tube back into her pocket. Liz and Jonas came towards them. "You ready?" Liz asked, eyeing Zach and then Cammie.

"Yup!" Macey nodded then looked at Zach, "Okay, but take care of our girl, alright?"

"She'll be in good hands," Zach nodded slowly looking at Cammie as he said this. He sounded so sure of himself. What an idiot.

"Nice to know," Jonas said to Zach, trying not to laugh. He stuffed his hands into his pockets then looked at Macey and Liz. They all shared the same knowing grins.

**iii.**

Zach opened the door for Cammie and she got in. His car had leather seats and smelled strongly of pine scented freshener. His car was too nice for some high school student. Zach got into the driver side, pulling his door closed. He looked at her, "You alright?"

"Yeah," Cammie nodded, buckling herself in.

Zach put the car into drive then began moving down the street from Macey's house. It was already deserted, them being the last ones to leave since Cammie lost her phone somewhere in Macey's house. Just as the car gained speed, driving down the avenue, a cop car with its siren flashing pulled up near Macey's.

"That was a close call," Cammie said, looking at the rear view mirror.

"Yeah. You alright?" He turned to look at her then turned back to the road ahead of them. She turned to him in the darkness of his car. The moon light streamed through the front glass, making his green eyes stand out against his darkened features.

"Yup," Cammie nodded, staring out into the nearly empty street ahead of them.

"So do you want me to take you home?" Zach asked, looking at her as he took a turn onto another street. Cammie pulled out her phone, clicking it on and watching it light up. "It's barely midnight." Cammie replied, looking at Zach as if he was an idiot for even suggesting something like that.

He just rolled his eyes, "Oh, am I rolling with the bad girls tonight?"

Cammie just laughed, "Just keep driving and I'll tell you when to stop."

* * *

**a/n: I'll be working on the next chapters since I have a 4 day weekend but I kinda wasted away 2 days having a life. Go figure. But thanks so much for reading and reviewing :)**


End file.
